Shoot To Thrill
by Original Sister
Summary: Following her family's move to Gotham City Renesmee suddenly finds herself in dark waters when an unexpected meeting with the Joker leads to an intense game of cat and mouse.
1. Chapter 1

Shoot To Thrill

Summary: Following her family's move to Gotham City Renesmee suddenly finds herself in dark waters when an unexpected meeting with the Joker leads to an intense game of cat and mouse.

Twilight & Suicide Squad Crossover

Pairing: Renesmee/The Joker

 **Summary: Hi guys. So I've only recently watched the new movie Suicide Sqaud and honestly fell in love with it, hence why I couldn't resist doing a crossover in its honor. This story will be set after the Joker escapes Arkhum. Harley doesn't get with Joker and Jacob never imprinted on Renesmee. I do not own Twilight or Suicide Squad.**

Chapter 1

Sat in her room watching the news Renesmee had to once again restrain herself from throwing her pillow at the TV set as yet another a story about Batman was reported, based on his heroic efforts of capturing a group of convicts last night.

'Batman' Renesmee inwardly scoffed in revulsion. 'Who the hell does he think he is? The saint of all saints?' she asked herself.

She couldn't understand how the cape crusader managed to place the fear of god in those who rebelled the law. It was stupid. He was just a man behind a mask, not exactly something to have nightmares about. How pathetic it was. However it was even more pathetic that the good people of Gotham put their lives into his hands thinking that their precious city was safe as long as Batman was around. Yeah right. Whatever.

It had been 3 years and 2 days since she and her family had left Fork's and moved to Gotham City, where Carlisle had been offered a doctor's position at the local hospital. As well as that Esme (using her qualifications) had managed to bag herself a job at Arkhum Asylum, working as a psychiatrist for sick mental patients.

It wasn't exactly the most charming city on earth given its dangerous vigilantes, but it was good enough to at least stay a couple of years. They didn't have to worry much about the sun because ninety nine percent of the time the weather was terrible, and also their new house was based on the outskirts of the city that was surrounded by a forest so they had no issues hunting.

Just then Renesmee craned her head round at the sound of someone knocking at the front door. Picking up her phone from the bed she looked at time and saw it was 3.15, which meant that it was most likely her friend Harley.

"Renesmee. Harley's here." she heard her Mother call.

"Coming" she called back.

Flicking the TV off she tossed the remote aside and got up off her bed to slip on her black and white converse. She wore a dark purple cami top, black skinny jeans and an elbow length sleeved leather jacket. For her makeup she had on black mascara, eyeliner, purple eye shadow and cherry lip balm. Her hair was half up and half down in a pin showing off the Ace of Hearts tattoo she'd gotten on the left side of her neck. She and Harley were heading into town to do some shopping and after that would be going see a movie later on that evening.

Grabbing her keys and phone she shoved them into her leather purse and left the room to jog down the stairs where she saw Harley laughing and having a good old chitchat with her Mom.

"Hey" Renesmee smiled greeting her friend.

Harley looked up at hearing her voice and smiled. She was wearing a blue shirt, dark wash skinny jeans and boots.

"Hey you. Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep, rock 'n' roll" Renesmee nodded descending the rest of the stairs.

"You got everything now? Phone? Money? Keys?" Bella asked her.

"Don't worry 'sis'" Renesmee patted her purse, "It's all here" she said.

Bella nodded and smiled, "Ok you guys have fun and be careful. Its crazy out there" she said walking the pair to the door.

"Crazy is my middle name" Renesmee smirked, flicking her hair over her shoulder in a playful manner.

Both Bella and Harley shook their heads and chuckled.

"It sure is" Harley grinned.

"Later sis"

"See you soon Bella"

With that the two friends left the house and drove into the city using Harley's car.

"Hey, do you mind if we stop off at the bank first? I just gotta cash in this pay check real quick" asked Harley.

"No not all" Renesmee said.

"Promise I won't be long"

"Just take your time, there's no rush"

They'd got into town within twenty five minutes and parked up outside the bank. What both girls failed to notice though as they entered the building was the black van that had just pulled up across the street, and the hell that was about to break loose.

Renesmee's POV

I was standing in the long queue beside Harley when my phone went off. I took it out my bag and saw the screen flash a message from Aunt Alice.

 _ **Bank robbery! Get out of there, NOW!**_

 _ **A**_

'Bank robbery?' I inwardly groaned. Oh this was great. Just freaking perfect. Of all the times this had to happen it had to be now, didn't it?

Glancing round I tried to identify any shifty looking characters but couldn't see any.

"Harley" I whispered, gently grabbing my friend's arm. "We need to get out of here" I told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"Something's not right. We need to go"

"Why? What's going on?" Harley frowned at me.

"There's no time to explain. Just trust me, ok?" I urged, swiftly maneuvering her away from the line toward the exit.

Right then though a group of heavily armed security came barging in through the doors dressed head to toe in black and wearing masks.

'Huh. Talk about fair timing' I thought to myself.

However as I cast my gaze to their chests I mouthed 'fuck' over a dozen times at the word I saw written in big bold white letters.

 _Joker_

Immediately I skidded to a halt upon realizing what was about to happen here and pushed Harley into a corner in time to hear the sound of gunshots being fired and people yelling out in terror.

"Alright! You know what this is! I wanna see everybody down on the ground now!"

One of the men shouted raising an automatic rifle as the entire room dropped to their knees, not needing to be told twice. Although there was one idiot in a hoodie who didn't seem to value his life as he hesitated in listening to instructions.

Multiple shots rang out again.

"NOOOOW!"

The man bellowed as the hooded dude ate the floor in scarce.

'Idiot'

I could feel Harley shaking beside me as I placed an arm around her shoulder and did my best to console her that everything would be ok, and that we'd get out of this alive.

The men then began spreading about the place waving their weapons around, one of which who approached the counter and pointed his gun at the accountants.

"You. Hands where I can see them" he snapped at a male accountant behind the desk who shakily raised his hands, doing as he was told.

Another of one Joker's men was standing in the middle of the room keeping an eye on the hostages while the rest were either covering the door or breaking into the large safe.

"Look sharp people, let's go!" instructed one of the guys by the door.

I felt my phone go off again and saw another message from Alice.

 _ **Just do as they say. We're coming!**_

 _ **A**_

I shook my head to this, hoping that my family wouldn't try to come charging in here and pull a stunt that would more than likely give the game away.

BANG!

I was pulled out my thoughts at the echoing sound of a gun shot and saw that one of the male cashiers behind the desk had been shot in the head as women and children around the room watched in horror as the body collapsed to the ground out of view.

"Oh my god" Harley whimpered, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What happened?" the man beside the door asked the guy by the counter who had shot the accountant.

"I didn't trust him"

'Sick bastard!' I mentally yelled in disgust.

I heard someone do a dog whistle and my attention caught the robber in the middle of the room that now had his eyes directed on Harley and I.

"What have we here?" he said preying up to us "Honeys where have you been all my life?"

He came to a stop in front of us and went to reach out to a petrified Harley when I out of instinct to protect my friend slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch her" I sneered at the bastard.

"Ooo we got ourselves a feisty one, have we?" the guy toyed.

"Oh believe me, you'll find there's alot more to me than just feisty if you don't leave my friend and I alone. Got it?" I bit, sharply.

"Actually baby you got it but I wouldn't mind giving it a try" he said snatching me up by the arm with Harley crying out in protest as I was dragged away from her.

"Get your god damn hands off me you dick!" I growled using my inhuman strength to yank my arm free before giving the shit a good boot in the lower limb.

"Ahhh! Bitch!" the man cried, hoping up and down on one leg.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to NEVER man handle a lady?" I ragged.

This only pissed him off more because the next thing I knew his hand was around my throat as I felt my feet almost leave the ground.

'Moron' I thought in smugness, throwing back my leg as far as I could before thrusting it forward to kick him hard between the legs.

"URGH!"

He grunted dropping his hold on me as he fell to the floor holding his balls.

"Hey!"

Shouted one of the other men by the door pointing his gun at me.

"NO!" Harley screamed as the dick opened fire.

Rapidly I dived out the way and back flipped a good couple of times to avoid the bullets, though one of them did manage to graze my left arm but it didn't really hurt. I then came to a stop as the guy ceased shooting and smirked thinking maybe he'd run out.

"Bad aim douchebag. Wanna try again? Or do you concede?" I asked catching my breath.

Just then however all amusement drained from by body as I felt something sharp touch my right cheek and could only but guess it was a knife.

"Very impressive" a husky like voice spoke from behind me.

I inwardly cursed squeezing my eyes shut, knowing it could be only one person at this moment in time and stood completely still as the cool metal traced down my face under my chin with its owner stalking round my side until he was standing before me.

"Such a pretty face. It would be a shame to mess it up" Joker said, tilting my chin up with the knife.

"Joker" I uttered.

"In the flesh" he purred, smirking.

I gulped and watched as he leaned in as if he were going to kiss me, but in actual fact was inhaling my scent.

'Talk about awkward' I thought.

I know this was probably weird for me to think right now but I had to admit that I always did find him to be quite handsome from seeing him on the news, but being up close in person was a whoooole other story altogether. Safe to say I was glad I didn't have a man in my life right now, because I don't think it was possible for anyone to pull off the role of a walking wet dream like the infamous Joker could.

"I was wondering when you'd show up" I said.

"You were expecting me?" he asked tilting his head a bit to the side.

"No. But the name on the uniforms kind of gives away the game. Next time you may wanna be a little less subtle as it tends to not draw attention to yourself. Namely the Batman, who in my opinion should just mind his own freaking business anyway" I said muttering that last bit, though a snigger from Joker told me that he'd heard me.

"Not a fan of the Bat?" he amused.

I scoffed, "Let's just say I don't exactly root for someone who could easily take the life out of a party" I said.

Joker smirked, "Mmm. What did you say your name was, Sweetthang?" he asked lowering his gaze to my lips.

"I didn't" I said.

BOOM!

Went the defending sound of the safe door being blown open causing all the hostages to jump in fright. I then felt the Joker slowly run the blade down my neck all the way to my chest as I myself tried not to moan.

"Enjoying yourself there?" I asked him, my breathing picking up.

He looked at me with those hypnotic eyes of his.

"Much" he said and snapped his silver teeth at me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw his men pass us carrying bags and bags of money toward the back exit.

"Well then..."

I trailed off and threw back my fist to punch him, but to my amazement he'd caught it and spun me round so my back was pressed up against his chest. His bare chest I may add as he wore not a stitch under that sexy purple leather coat of his.

'Fuck me' I inwardly moaned.

Holding the knife to my throat Joker then leaned down so his lips were brushing against my left ear.

"I knew it" he chuckled.

"What?" I seethed whilst trying to ignore my body's erotic behavior.

"Vampire" Joker whispered causing my eyes to widen, "A half vampire" he corrected.

"H-how do you know that?" I stuttered through shock.

"Let's just say I could..." Joker pressed his nose into my hair and inhaled deeply, moaning as he did "Mmm smell you a mile off" he said.

"What are you?" I asked him.

"I'm just like you" he nibbled at my ear.

'Focus Renesmee, focus' I told myself.

"You're a hybrid?"

"Yes"

"Half mortal half immortal?"

"Yes"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Oh I'm not gonna kill you. No I've waited far too long for that. I'm just gonna hurt you. Really. Really. Bad" Joker dragged out raising his other hand that had been holding my waist to the side of my head.

I swallowed back a lump, "I'm not afraid of you" I told him.

"Good"

Straight after he said that I gasped upon feeling something literally push its way into my mind and bring forward every memory I owned, flipping through them like a scrapbook until there was nothing left to see. And that's when an image of the Joker filled my head. He was dressed up in a suit and was grinning insanely, as though he could tell I was watching.

The last thing I heard was the spine chilling sound of his laughter before my world blacked out.

 **Author's Note: What do we think of this first chapter? Should I carry on?**

 **Leave your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Renesmee's POV

Upon groaning awake the first I noticed was that I wasn't at the bank anymore. Instead I was lying in a bed that at first I thought was my own, but as I sat up and took in my surroundings it was clear that this wasn't my room. Hell not even my house. The bed I was in was king size that held the Joker's familiar aroma to it and at that point I could only but guess that he had taken me somewhere against my will. Where? I had no idea.

The last thing I remembered was an agonizing pain in my head before I'd slipped out of consciousness. I still couldn't come to terms with the fact that the most feared criminal in Gotham was a vampire hybrid like me. It was crazy yet shined light on the question of how he had managed to out do the police as well as Batman at every turn. It made complete sense now.

Pushing the covers off me I slid out the bed to find my shoes below and quickly slipped them back on whilst keeping an eye on the door. I grabbed my jacket that was at the end of the bed and rooted through the pockets for my phone, hoping that I hadn't dropped it.

"Looking for something?"

I stiffened at his voice and gulped as I felt the bed dip behind me.

"Would this be it?" Joker asked.

His arm came into view over my shoulder and from out the corner of my eye I saw he had my phone in his hand.

"Thanks..."

I went to reach for it but was cut short when Joker pulled the device out of reach.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Say it first" he said.

Frowning at this request I turned round to fully face him and...my jaw dropped.

'HELLOOOOOO BENJAMIN!' I mentally yelled, feeling the heat go to my cheeks at the sight of his wet naked body so close to mine. My guess is that he'd just stepped out the shower and hadn't bothered to wear a towel. And why would he? Those tattoos of his were a work of art and made his body look god like. What I wouldn't give to run my tongue over them.

'Best. Early. Christmas gift. Ever'

I must have been staring too long because right then I was brought back to reality by the sound of Joker sniggering.

"Was it something I said, Sweetthang?" he asked, provocatively.

Why did this man have to be so freaking sexy? It was literally impossible to concentrate, whether he was wearing clothes or not.

'Come on stay focused here' I mentally slapped myself shaking my head.

"Give me my phone" I said reaching to snatch it out his hand, but still Joker was determined to not let me have it.

"Aww now that's not very nice. I didn't hear you say please first" he pouted.

"Just give me the damn phone" I said gritting my teeth.

"Still not hearing that please" he said cupping his ear.

"Please..."

"Ah. Pretty please" Joker corrected, tapping his finger on my nose.

Must. Resist. Urge. To. Kill. Him.

"Pretty please can I have my phone?" I huffed.

"Good girl. Of course you can" he cooed handing over my phone.

'Finally' I thought rolling my eyes. However I wasn't so quick to celebrate because to my frustration my phone wouldn't work.

"Damn it" I hissed, whacking the device against my palm.

"Oh I should probably mention that I might have accidentally spilled vodka on it and broke it" Joker coyly admitted.

"What?!"

"Well I say 'accidentally' but what I really mean is that I destroyed it on purpose" he smirked.

You son of a...

"What in the hell would possess you to do that?!" I shrieked.

"Seemed fun at the time" Joker shrugged.

That's it!

"I'll show you fun!" I growled and leapt at the bastard pinning him to the bed, not caring if he was stark naked.

To my confusion he did nothing but laugh. The cocky bastard was laughing at me!

"That's more like it. Show me that fire" he purred.

"This is all just one big joke to you, isn't it? Take me away from my family and ensure I have no way of communicating with them. Hilarious Joker. Your a fucking comedian!" I shouted and just as he dared to laugh again, not holding anything back this time I took a fist to his face causing his head to snap to the side.

I saw Joker lick the blood from the corner of his mouth and grin as he turned his heated gaze back to me.

"Is that all you got?" he chuckled.

Bastard!

"Don't you laugh at me!" I yelled punching him again, even harder.

"I'm not laughing at you Sweetthang. I'm laughing with you, because I know what it is that you want" he said.

"You have don't have a clue what I want" I sneered at him.

Within seconds Joker had flipped our positions so that I was now trapped beneath him, giving the cocky bastard the advantage to purposely pressed his boner against me.

'Maintain. Maintain. Maintaiiin'

I smacked punched and scratched to try and get him off me but Joker being much stronger forced my wrists down above my head, keeping them as well as my legs pinned.

"Get off of me! Jackass!" I yelled.

"Oh you know your loving this" leaning down he begun skimming his nose along my neck and I had to stop myself from taking pleasure at feeling his hot breath on my skin. "I've seen inside your head. You're hatred. You're fears. You're darkest desires. Everything you've ever been denied or have been searching for. I saw it" Joker said nipping at my neck.

"You bastard! Your a telepath?" I asked, thrashing under his hold.

Joker brought his head up to look at me with a devious expression.

"Clairvoyant. My power is clairvoyant/mind link" he stated.

"Meaning?"

"I have the ability to join my mind to anyone I please, much like I have you. Now that we're bonded I have the power to read your thoughts and communicate..."

 _ **'Like this'**_

I gasped wide eyed hearing his voice in my head, watching as Joker broke out into a grin that resembled a Cheshire cat.

"The fuck?"

 _ **'Hey Sweetthang'**_

I had to get out of here. I had to get as far away from him as possible. That's when I saw Joker's grin fall and realized he must have heard me.

He tut shaking a finger, "Even if you were to run I'd still be able to use the clairvoyant to see through your eyes and find you no matter where you are" he leaned in to brush his lips against mine "Like it or not Sweetthang, you belong to me now" he said in a dark possessive tone.

"I belong to none. Least of all you" I spat.

"You sure about that? Only your body and mind don't seem as certain" Joker smirked, letting his free hand roam along my thigh.

"Don't touch me" I hissed.

"What?"

"I said don't..."

The feeling of Joker's lips swooping in to capture my own suddenly cut me off. Taking my breath away as something inside me clicked.

'Holy shit! My first kiss. Joker had stolen my first kiss!' I mentally shrieked.

It may not be out of love but even for a first it felt amazing. My whole body relaxed as I finally gave in to my body's sexual urge, though I did gasp when Joker bit my lower lip with his silver teeth to force his tongue in my mouth. As payback I bit it using my fangs to draw blood that caused Joker to growl and fist my hair. I moaned at the taste of his rather succulent fluid pouring down my throat like warm melted butter that was just right, and I craved more.

The beast inside me was screaming. Pulling on her chains. She wanted out and she wanted it now. Needed it. Needed him.

Yanking my wrists free my hands went straight to Joker's green hair. Fisting it as he did mine, scraping my nails across his scalp as we fought it out for dominance. Then after nearly several minutes of make out time we pulled back for air, breathing heavily as I watched Joker lean back to slowly run his hands down my neck leaving hot fiery traces behind until he reached my chest. That's when I heard a loud ripping sound and realized that he had torn my top down the middle with my pants soon following as I was left in nothing but my matching underwear set.

I didn't have time to question what his next move was because within seconds I was arching my back moaning as he begun fondling my breasts over my bra.

"You like this Sweetthang? Does this make you feel good?" Joker purred.

"Yes" I nodded biting my lip.

"Is this what you want? For me to fuck your legs useless?"

"Yes"

He leaned back down to kiss me for a brief moment and then cupped my face, tracing his thumb over my bottom lip.

"Your mine Sweetthang. You understand? " Joker asked tightening his hold on my face when I didn't respond "Tell me you understand" he spoke more firmly this time.

"I...I..." I stuttered breathlessly.

"Say it. Say it baby. Say it"

"I under..."

 _"Renesmee? Renesmee sweetie can you hear me?"_

'Mom?' I froze hearing her voice echo round the room.

 _"Come back to us baby girl. Please come back"_

Joker growled and looked pissed as fuck. Why? I don't know and didn't have time to find out either as my vision had begun to fade out once more with his face becoming nothing but a colorful blur of green red white silver and black.

My eyes then fluttered open to the familiar sight of my Mom, Dad, Aunt Rosalie, Alice, Uncle Emmett, Jasper, Grandma and Grandpa all looking down at me with worried expressions.

"Guys?" I muttered rubbing my head, which hurt like hell.

"Renesmee, thank god" sighed Mom in relief, giving my forehead a kiss. "Don't ever scare like that again. We thought we'd lost you" she sniffled.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked narrowing my gaze round the bright white room.

"Your in the hospital sweetheart" answered Grandma Esme.

"How did I get here?" I asked feeling confused.

"When we got to the bank we found you passed out in Harley's arms. We tried to wake you up but we couldn't. It was like you were in a coma or something. By that time an ambulance had already been called but it was Carlisle who saw to you and brought you straight here" Mom explained.

"I don't understand" I said, eyebrows knitting together.

"What's that honey?" Aunt Rosalie asked.

"How did I end up here? What happened to the Joker?" I asked.

"He escaped with his men just five minutes after we found you" said Alice.

"But…he kidnapped me"

"Kidnapped you?" Uncle Emmett questioned as he well as the others looked at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"From the bank. He knocked me out and took me hostage" I said wondering how and why they didn't know this.

"It wasn't real" Dad told me shaking his head.

"What?"

"It wasn't real. What you experienced was just an illusion created by him" he said.

I shook my head, "No but, it felt real" I said.

"That's part of his power. He can manipulate you're dreams and make them seem real. He's gotten into your head Ness. That's why we couldn't get you to wake up. The Joker was keeping you under."

I swallowed back a lump feeling the tears sting my eyes. Joker had left out that little detail and now his mind was linked to mine there was no telling what he could do next. He said he could see through my eyes to find me. Well what if he was watching right now? What if he actually did try to take me away from my family? What if I wasn't strong enough to fight him?

"Renesmee! Just calm down, breath slowly" said Grandpa, coming to my side to place a comforting hand on my shoulder. Though when he did I heard a growl inside my head and figured it was the Joker.

"Could someone please explain to me what's going on here?" Mom asked glancing between Dad and I.

"Long story short, when I met the Joker at the bank today he already knew what I was. Reason being because he told me he was half vampire half human too. He owns the talent of mind linking and clairvoyant. He used it to attach us. Trapped me in a dream and made me think he'd kidnapped me. He said I belonged to him and that no matter where I go he'd be able to find me" I informed them.

"The Joker's a hybrid?" Jasper frowned.

"How's that possible?" asked Rosalie.

"I didn't see any of this coming" said Alice in frustration.

"What do you mean by he attached you?" Grandma asked me.

"He bonded our minds together, which means he'll be able to hear my thoughts, see what I see and even track me to the edge of the planet if he wanted to" I said wiping the fallen tears from my cheeks.

"Can't it be reversed somehow?" Mom questioned.

 _ **'She wishes' Joker snarled.**_

I closed my eyes at this and shook my head. "I doubt it" I muttered.

"A mind bond is very powerful yet painful process. Once the user has attached itself to a host its almost impossible to reverse it. To even try would have severe consequences on the host" Grandpa enlightened us.

"H-how severe?" Mom asked, her voice shaken.

The solemn expression on Grandpa's face was all the confirmation I needed to know that there was no way to shut the link down without being placed at deaths unwanted door.

 _ **'And there you have it'**_

'I hate you' I mentally spoke back.

 _ **'No you don't Sweetthang'**_

'Wanna bet?'

 _ **'Now now no need for that. I know you miss me really'**_

I scoffed, 'You really do think high of yourself.'

 _ **'That's why I'm the King of Gotham'**_

'King of assholes is more like it. I can't believe you manipulated me into that dream state'

 _ **'I didn't hear you complaining. Especially once your clothes came off' Joker laughed.**_

'Ugh! Don't remind. I feel sick just thinking about it'

 _ **'You're a terrible liar. Don't worry though baby. Soon you'll experience the real thing' he purred.**_

'I don't want you within ten feet of me ever again. If I have to I'll run and I don't care where as long as it's far away from you' I mentally spat.

I could practically feel the anger pouring off Joker when I said that.

 _ **'Your hurting my feelings Sweetthang, that's not a wise move'**_

'Sue me! Its what you get for forcing this damn bond on me in the first place. What the fuck kind of person does that?'

 _ **'The kind who does what he wants and takes what he wants. And what I want is you'**_

'You can't have me!' I yelled.

There was a pregnant pause before he spoke again in a more low yet darker tone.

 _ **'Can't I?'**_

It sent shivers down my spine.

'Leave me alone. Just leave. Me. Alone'

 _ **'No can do baby. Like I said, you're mine now. The sooner you realize that the easier it'll be for both of us'**_

'Never. I'll never be yours' I hissed.

 _ **'We'll just see about that Sweetthang. I'll be seeing you real soon'**_

'Oh don't count on it buster. And on that note I'll be leaving this conversation now. PissedOffPrincess19 signing off'

Take that your Royal Highness. From the corner of my eye I could see my Dad throwing me a proud but sympathetic look, while I laid here in wonder of what Joker's next move would be. And how in the name of hell I could avoid him.

"You okay Ness?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"I'm fine" I lied, "What happened to Harley?" I asked suddenly remembering my friend.

"Police took her down to the station for questioning. They needed statements from anyone who's a witness to the robbery" said Aunt Alice.

I nodded, "Was she ok?" I asked.

"She put on a brave face, but was shaken nonetheless" Mom answered.

"I bet" I sighed.

I made a mental note to call Harley later and check in on her.

"When can I go home?" I asked looking at Grandpa.

"You can discharge anytime your ready" he assured me.

"I think I'd like to go now" I said, sitting up to throw the covers off. However before I could even attempt to get out bed there was a knock at the door and all eyes turned to the male and female standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" Grandpa asked approaching them.

"Carlisle Cullen?" asked the strawberry blonde haired woman.

"Yes"

"Detective Harvey Bullock, GCPD" spoke the man flashing a badge "This is my partner Ms Catherine Willow's. We're here to speak with your daughter, Renesmee" he said.

"That'd be me" I spoke up, getting their attention.

"Miss Cullen with your permission we'd like to ask you a few questions regarding the robbery this afternoon" asked Ms Willow's walking further into the room.

"Couldn't this wait? I mean she's only just woke up" Mom protested.

"Bell's its ok, I'm fine. Honest" I smiled at her in assurance before turning my attention back to the police. "I'll cooperate in any way I can officers" I told them.

They then started asking me questions based on the robbery and in the return I told them everything, except the part about Joker being a vampire of course. Letting that information slip would doom us all. Once they had everything they needed my family and I went on home where I planned to drink at least seven cups of coffee to prevent myself from falling asleep cause god forbid the next time I did I would be lucky to wake up again.

 _'Ugh, Your such a hypocrite'_

I heard that inner voice say.

'How so?' I mentally responded.

 _'You know as well as I do that you don't wanna fight this. You can't, because this is what we've always craved. He's everything we've ever wanted and more. We need him'_

'Shut up, you have no idea what you're talking about'

 _'Don't I? Correct me if I'm wrong but did you or did you not kiss him back?'_

'It wasn't real'

 _'Am I right or wrong?'_

'It was manipulation. A stupid facade'

' _Right? Or Wrong?'_

'Stop it! Just stop! I'm not doing this'

 _'You don't have too, its already done. We're his now, and he is ours'_

'No'

 _'Joker is our mate, and there is NOTHING you can do about it'_

 **Author's Note: Let the madness begin. What did you think of this chapter?**

 **Leave your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee's POV

 _'Mock-Yeah! Ing-Yeah! Bird-Yeah!-'_

'Stop!' I yelled at the inner voice that seemed determined to drive me nuts.

 _'You're such a buzz kill. Hmm, buzz. Buzz Lightyear. Buzzy bee. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz buzz buzz buzz-'_

'Enough!'

 _'Kill'_

Lowering my head on the wood of the kitchen table I was currently sat at I begun to question that if I killed myself right now if it would be considered a form of suicide for wanting to put an end to a childish alter ego from within.

 _'I'm boooored. Let's go out, maybe to a club? Yeah a club! Dancing music wildness, let's go! Pleeeease'_

'With Joker roaming around? Forget it. I am not giving that creep the chance to get his hands on me again'

 _'But we want his hands on us. Caressing us. Possessing us. Mmm that body. Those tattoos. Fuck! I want that man'_

Just then I heard someone enter the kitchen and lifted my head up to see it was Uncle Jasper, whom was looking rather uncomfortable.

"Errr Renesmee? Are you ok?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "I'm fine. Why?" I asked.

Jasper shuffled on the spot. "It's just that your giving off...some...heat" he awkwardly spoke, as if trying to hint me in on something.

At first I frowned having no idea what he was talking about, that is until I saw how dark his eyes were and it suddenly occurred to me.

Wait, did he...?

 _'Hahahaha!'_

I cupped a hand over my mouth. Oh. My. God. He must have felt the lust coming from me.

 _'Jazzy Wazzy's hooorny'_

'Shut up! You're not helping'

 _'Oooo testy testy'_

I rolled my eyes at her irritating behavior and just chose to ignore her.

"Jasper I'm so sorry, I thought you'd gone hunting" I apologized, lowering my hand from my face.

"No, Alice and I were just on our way now" he said.

"Sorry"

Jasper shook his head, "Don't be. Ain't nothing to be sorry for. Just...try to tone it down some, ok?" he asked.

"Sure" I nodded, smiling.

Ding dong

Chimed the doorbell as I narrowed my gaze passed Jasper for a moment, wondering who that could be before I got up to go find out.

Ding dong

"Yeah yeah I'm coming" I huffed.

Rolling my eyes at the person's lack of patience as I came to approach the door and as I opened it I saw a man in a blue uniform standing there holding a purple box that was tied up with green ribbon in a neat bow.

"Delivery for Miss Renesmee Cullen" he said.

"That's me" I nodded.

The man then had me sign for the package before handing it over to me, all the while I was wondering what on earth it could be. I hadn't ordered anything and it wasn't my birthday for months.

"Have a good evening" smiled the man as he left.

I then shut the door and took the package into the living area where Mom was sat with Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose watching T.V.

"Hey, what have you got there?" Mom asked gesturing to the box in my hands.

"I have no idea, it just came for me" I said sitting the box down on the couch.

"Really? Whom does it say it's from?" she asked.

"It doesn't" I said checking the package for a note or label or something, but funny enough there was non.

"Well don't just stand there, open it. See what's inside" Aunt Rosalie encouraged me.

Sighing I hesitated for a moment before gently tugging the velvet ribbon loose and once that was done I then lifted off the box lid and inside was...

I sucked in a breath.

Reaching inside the box I pulled out a pair of black and gold spiked knee high boots.

"Oh. My. God" Rosalie gaped, jumping up from her place next to Emmett and flashed beside me along with Mom. "Oh my god these are gorgeous" she grinned taking one of the boots from me.

"They must have cost over a hundred dollars at least" Mom commented.

"No shit. They're beautiful" I smiled admiring the designer in my hand.

"Wait, there's more" she said glancing over my shoulder into the box.

I handed the other boot to her and reached back in to pull out a pair of black leather shorts, a red tailcoat jacket that had black cuffs and lapels, a white front zip up corset, a faux leather whip and a black top hat.

'Ho-ly shit!'

It was a sexy female freaking Ringmaster's outfit!

"Planning to runaway with the circus Ness?" Uncle Emmett grinned, amusingly.

"Ha ha very funny" I dry laughed.

"You have so got to try this stuff on" Rosalie giggled.

"I honestly have no idea what to say" said Mom looking just as taken back with the outfit as I was. "You sure you didn't send off for this?" she asked me.

I shook my head, "I'm sure" I said.

It was right then that I noticed a gold envelope at the bottom of the now empty box and took it out opening the envelope up to reveal a card with a jester on the front.

'Oooh good god no' I thought, now knowing exactly who this was from and flipped the card open to read its contents out loud.

 _ **To my Sweetthang,**_

 _ **Roses are red, Violets are blue, come to my club I'll be waiting for you.**_

 **J**

' _Yeeeeees! Yes! Yes! Yes! He wants to see us. Let's get dressed we're going!'_

Mom raised her eyebrows, "J? As in…The Joker?"

"Probably should have seen that one coming" I muttered.

"Wait. How does he know where we even live?" Rosalie questioned.

"His mind is tied with mine remember? He's seen everything" I said.

"This guy must have really taken a shine to you to go to means such as this as well as the bonding" Mom said with a glint in her eye, as if she knew something I didn't.

I snorted, "He tricked me and took advantage of me Mom, he's a dick" I said.

"So are you gonna go?" Emmett piped up.

"No"

 _'What?! What do you mean no? Are you crazy? Our mate sends us an epic gift and your just gonna flip him off?'_

'He is not our mate, stop saying that'

"Maybe you should, I mean it doesn't hurt to get to know someone. You never know it could turn out to be the best decision of your life" Mom stated.

"I highly doubt it" I said.

"So what are you gonna do?" asked Rosalie.

I shrugged, "Nothing. I'm not gonna do a thing. As far as I'm concerned all this stuff can go in the trash because I don't want it" I said taking back the shoes off both Mom and Rosalie and tossed them as well as the other stuff back in the box.

"Wait" Mom stopped me "Before you do anything rash just take some time to think about what it is you want and if you still want to get rid of this stuff then I'll burn it myself" she assured me.

I couldn't help but question why my Mom was acting so weird all of a sudden? Back at the hospital she was all for protecting me from The Joker, and now it was like she was trying to edge me in his direction. What was she up to?

I sighed, "Fine but I'm telling you I won't change my mind" I told her.

I then took the box to my room and placed it in my walk in closet, determined to prove my Mom wrong and not give in to Joker.

 _'You are so full of shit you know that? Your dying to see him again, so what's holding you the fuck back?!_

'Will you just shut the hell up. I've had just about all I can take of your bullshit'

 _'Fuck. You. Peaches. At least I'm not chicken shit like you, pussy!'_

'Go to hell bitch! This is my body, my mind and my life and I am entitled to do whatever the fuck I want!'

 _'Oh yeah? Well right back at you peaches'_

 _ **'Come now ladies there's no need to fight'**_

'Oh crap, you again?' I inwardly groaned at once again hearing Joker's voice in my head.

 _ **'Now that's not a very nice way to greet someone'**_

I could practically see him pouting and rolled my eyes.

'Your right it isn't, however I make an exception for assholes such as yourself'

 _'Have you lost your mind?!'_

 _ **'You continue to hurt me Sweetthang'**_

'Oh how my heart bleeds for you' I scoffed.

 _'Don't listen to her Mr. J she has no freaking idea what she's saying'_

'Wanna bet that I don't?'

 _'Listen to me you chicken shit you are fooling none. We both know that this is Daddy dearest talking right now, not you. He has got you under his thumb and running scared from your own independent state of mind'_

'I am not under my Dad's thumb. Fuck you! I am in control, always have been always will be'

 _ **'Are you quite certain of that?'**_

I hesitated for a moment before giving my answer.

'Very. Now get out of my head and leave me alone you...you...freak!'

I heard the Joker growl at that last bit and it sent a chill down my spine.

 _'You. Stupid. Bitch. Now you've done it!'_

' _ **So that's the way you wanna play it, ay Baby? Fine. Let's raise the stakes shall we?'**_

I gulped at his sinister tone and mentally kicked my own ass for coming out with that shit.

'What do you mean by that?'

Instead of answering me Joker just laughed and that's when my phone went off in my pocket as I whipped it out to see it was Aunt Alice calling and pressed answer.

"Alice…"

" **Renesmee! Get out of the house!" Alice shrieked.**

This threw me for six. "What? Why? What's wrong?" I asked her, now panicked myself.

 **"He's there! The J…"**

Before I could hear the rest from out of nowhere I felt my phone be swiped from my hand and spun round to find _him_ standing behind me wearing a silver blazer, tie, red shirt and dark wash jeans.

"Joker" I gasped.

"Did you miss me?" he smirked, crushing my phone in his hand.

Not. Good.

"Renesmee!"

I heard my Dad yell out my name and glanced over my shoulder in time to see him come bursting into the room.

"Dad"

"Hi Eddie" Joker grinned waving at him, "Long time no see" he said.

I looked to my Dad in confusion who looked just about ready to tare Joker's head off.

"Wait, you two know each other?" I asked glancing between them.

I felt Joker move in closer so my back was to his chest.

"Ooo that's right, he never told you, did he?" he asked running his hands over my shoulders.

 _'Fuck yeah'_

"Told me what?"

"Renesmee get away from him" Dad hissed.

"Told me what?" I repeated just as the rest of the family appeared in the doorway.

"How about it Eddie? Do wanna do the honors? Or shall I?" Joker asked my Dad, smugly.

"Let go of my daughter you sick fuck!" Dad growled in fury.

It shocked me because I'd never seen him like that before.

"And still like old times you forget your place" Joker tut, "And here I would have thought you'd have learned your lesson by now" he said moaning as he took a whiff of a lock of my hair in his hand.

 _'Jump him. Jump him. Jump him!'_

"Edward son, what's he talking about?" Grandpa asked looking to my Father for answers.

However Dad just shook his head. "Nothing, don't listen to him he's insane" he hissed.

This caused Joker to laugh. "Oooh that's what I've always loved about you Eddie, your bullshit. It just tickles me so."

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" I asked, having run out of patients.

"Well, Sweetthang" Joker purred in my ear "Once upon a time your Daddy used to work for me as my number 1 guard, but sadly he betrayed me and did something…very…very…naughty" he dragged out.

 _'Ooooh?'_

"What?" I asked whilst staring at my Dad who just stood there not saying a word. "What did he do?"

I had a gut wrenching feeling in my stomach and knew for sure that I wasn't gonna like whatever he was about to say next, however I had no idea just how bad it would be.

"He assisted my Uncle in ending my Mother's life" he hissed.

Everyone except Dad and Joker gasped at this revelation.

"You're Mother?" I questioned.

"Didyme Volturi"

 **Author's Note: Dun. Dun. Duuuuun! What did you think of this chapter?**

 **Leave your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Renesmee's POV

"W-what?" I gasped wide eyed.

Did I hear him right? Did Joker really just say his Mother was the lost wife of Marcus Volturi himself?

"Didyme Volturi? Thee Didyme?" I asked turning to face him in time to see Joker nod.

"Your Didyme and Marcus's son?" Grandma asked receiving a nod herself.

"But how can you be? As far as everyone's aware Didyme and Marcus only had one son and he went missing over a century ago" said Grandpa, frowning.

"Ta da!" Joker chuckled throwing out his arms in a 'surprise' manner.

"I can't believe it" said Grandma in disbelief.

Joker pouted, "Awww is it the hair? Or maybe it's the teeth? Either way don't let the looks throw you off. My bite is still just as deadly as my bark" he sniggered cupping my chin "Isn't that right, Peaches?" he snapped his teeth at me.

 _'Please. Please please please please get these people the fuck out of the room so we can rip his clothes off'_

"Jasper?"

Grandpa spoke looking to my Uncle for confirmation.

"He's telling the truth" Jasper nodded.

I then pulled away from Joker to approach my Father as the whole room fell into silence.

"D-Dad?" I shakily spoke. "Please, tell us it's not true. Tell me you didn't help Aro take his sister's life" I pleaded standing before him.

My Dad seemed to then struggle for words as he opened his mouth, however no words came out.

"Edward?" spoke Mom.

"I...I...I'm sorry" Dad muttered, glancing between Mom and I sorrowfully.

Paralyzed to the spot I felt the tears burn my eyes as I took a moment to allow this revolting revelation to sink in, but was having a hard time not being sick as I watched as Dad went to reach out to Mom.

"Bella I..."

CRACK!

Went the sound of Mom's hand connecting with his face that had snapped sharply to the side.

"Don't. You. Ever. Try to touch me again" she spat at him.

 _'Shit fuck city population you Pop's'_

"How could you?" I uttered feeling my right hand twitch.

"Its not the way it sounds, I swear. I didn't want to do it but I also didn't have a choice" Dad pleaded.

SMACK!

Within seconds after he'd said that my fist had connected with my Father's face catching him straight in the nose causing the bastard to stumble a bit.

"There is always a choice! You just chose wrong, Dad!" I yelled.

 _'Now that's what I'm talking about! That is more like it. Hand that dick his ass'_

From behind me I could hear the Joker chuckling but chose to ignore this for now because I was far from done.

"How did it feel? Did it feel good knowing that you had taken an innocent life from our world? That you'd torn poor Marcus's soul apart because you were too much of a coward to stand up to Aro? Tell me Dad because I fail to understand what in the hell could have possessed you to do something so horrible" I hissed.

"I didn't want to go through with it but Aro threatened to kill me if I apposed and would have made those I love watch as he did" Dad explained.

"So you chose the easy way out, like a spineless little bitch" Uncle Jasper seethed.

"Why Edward? Why would you do it?" Grandma asked looking truly ashamed.

Dad shook his head, "At the time I was only thinking of the family" this caused Rosalie Emmett and I to scoff "What would any of you have done?" he asked.

"Fought back" Mom snapped, "We would have fought back."

"No excuse in the world can justify what you did and Marcus is suffering because of it. You murdered his mate!" I shrieked, running at my Dad to give him a violent shove in the chest.

"I know! Trust me when I say that I'm not proud of my actions. Hell if I could go back and change things I would do so without question but I can't, no matter how much I want to I can't undo the past" Dad rambled.

"You disgust me. All that time you spent drilling that moral crap in my head when it turns out you were no freaking saint yourself" I seethed.

"Exactly, I'm not" he came forward to place his hands on my shoulders causing a certain someone to growl, "Which is why I wanted only the best for you as well as your Mom. My only wish has always ever been for you both to live a clean life. For you to be happy and succeed where I've failed countless times" Dad said.

I shrugged off his hands. "And once again it's all about you. Has it ever occurred to you Dad that maybe, just maybe I don't want to live a clean life? That maybe I don't wanna be known as Daddy's precious little angel for the rest of my life, because you and I both know that deep down inside I'm faaar from that. I can feel it" I said.

"You don't know what your saying" he said.

"Don't I?" I challenged.

"Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla. All this chit chat is boring me" Joker huffed, "How about we have some fun?"

At that moment I brought my attention back to him.

"What is it you want Mr. J?" I asked.

"Revenge" Joker taunted.

"No!" both Alice and Dad yelled.

I saw Joker reach behind his back and heard something click, but before I could tell what it was without warning he'd thrown out his arm and the most horrifying scene unfolded before me as I watched in witness as my Grandma was decapitated by what looked like a flying object.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed, cupping my mouth.

"Mooom!" "ESME!" cried my family in horror.

Her body dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes while her head rolled to my feet, causing me to nearly vomit at the mortified expression on her face.

"Grandma" I whimpered.

"Oh dear, looks like she's having an out of body experience" Joker chuckled, catching what I could now identify as a silver weapon boomerang.

"You son of bitch! I'll kill you!" Grandpa roared in bloody fury.

He leapt at Joker who didn't so much as flinch and instead had a smug expression glued to his face.

"Carlisle no! Stop!" cried Aunt Alice.

Too late, Joker already had him in a headlock within one swift move and was about to twist my Grandpa's head off when I jumped in.

"STOP IIIIIT! LEAVE HIM ALOOONE!" I yelled at the top of my voice, resulting in Joker freezing in his actions as he then tilted his head to the side and stared at me. "Please, I'll do anything."

And I actually meant that. I didn't care what I had to do in order to make him stop I would do whatever it took to save my family from the true death.

"Anything?" Joker smirked.

 _'Anything baby'_

"Yes" I gritted.

He seemed pleased with that answer and roughly shoved Grandpa away before preying up to me.

"Careful" he warned cupping a hand over my mouth, "Spoken words have power beyond measure."

Once he removed his hand he then lightly traced his finger over my lips.

"Maybe so, but I know exactly what I'm saying" I assured him.

"Renesmee don't do this" Dad implored.

"Shut up Dad you don't get a say in this" I sharply spoke.

"Would you die for them?" Joker asked me.

"Yes" I answered.

"That's too easy. Would you...would you live for them?" he corrected.

Again it was a no brainier.

"Yes"

"Mmm, how about this?" Joker smirked "Would you surrender yourself to me, for them?"

"Don't answer that Renesmee!" Dad hissed.

 _'Say yes. Say yes'_

"Weeell?" Joker dragged out waiting on my answer.

"I..."

"Renesmee don't it's a trap!"

"Edward shut up!" Rosalie snapped.

"She doesn't know what she's doing" Dad argued.

"You don't give our daughter enough credit, that's always been your problem" Mom growled.

"Worrying about my daughter is a problem?" Dad asked.

"There's worrying and there's being a selfish prick"

"Where exactly is this coming from?"

"SHUT UUUP! All of you just. Shut. The fuck. Up!" I yelled, unable to take anymore of their arguing.

 _'She's a beast!'_

"Renesmee..."

"Enough Dad! I don't want to here it" I cut him off.

 _'Sorry Pop's, not today'_

My attention then came back to the Joker.

"To answer your question..." I paused taking in a breath "Yes, I would" I said.

"No!" Dad protested.

Joker grinned, "God your so good" he cooed.

"Not exactly" I smirked cupping his cheek with my hand, "I said I'd surrender myself to you" I stroked his pale skin with my thumb causing him to purr as I leaned in so our lips were basically brushing.

 _'Claim him. Our mate. Ours. Need it. Need him. Mate. Mate. Mate!'_

"I never said I'd make it easy for you"

 _'WHAT?!'_

Wrenching myself away from him I ran straight for the open window and jumped out thanking god I was half vampire as I landed safely on my feet. I then glanced back up to see Joker looking down at me with a rather pissed off expression, gritting his silver teeth with a growl.

"You want me Mr. J?" I called holding out my arms "Well come and get me."

That said I flashed away from the house and ran for the fucking hills with no intention of stopping for anyone or anything, because as of right now the game of Hide and Seek was on.

 **Author's Note: What do you guys think of this chapter?**

 **Leave your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Third Person's POV

It'd been a week since his Sweetthang had gone on the run and Joker was getting more pissed off as time ticked on. Renesmee… Or as he preferred to call her…

Reny

Reny the Ring Mistress

How you ask did had he come up with that Ring Mistress thing? Well that was easy. What Joker had studied about his Sweetthang was that she liked to put on a show, and a damn good one at that. She was feisty as fuck and fearless in ways that even he was impressed with. The only problem was that she was keeping her true potential behind closed doors for the sake of not loosing her family to the bad girl she'd been all along. It didn't matter though because as soon as Joker found his soon to be Queen again he'd stop at nothing to snap her out of that pathetic facade and bring forth the desirable strong willed woman who was screaming for release. Now if Reny would just stop being so damn stubborn and give in to him that would be fucking great.

He was fully aware of the fact that her family was in hot pursuit of his Sweetthang as well but very much doubt that they'd find her before he did. Reason being was because he was keeping that seer of theirs blinded by hiding Reny's future from them. Joker would be damned if he allowed them any opportunity to snatch Reny from under his nose and try to hide her from him. He'd kill them all first, whether they were her family or not, no fucker in this world stole from him without paying the price.

At the present time Joker was being driven round Gotham by his right hand man Frost, on his way to Reny's next location. For the passed week she'd managed to out run him at every turn, which was impressive considering she hadn't eaten drunk or slept yet but he could feel both her mind and body warring down so it was now only a matter of time. The second she dropped her guard he'd instantly influence Reny's mind long enough to get her back to his apartment where she'd stay with him from now until the rest of forever, by his side.

 **...…...**

Renesmee's POV

Tired. So so tired, and hungry. Not to mention thirsty. I desperately needed blood, like yesterday. I felt so sick that it just made me want to go back home, however I knew I couldn't because Joker was watching my every move and if I slipped up he'd be on to me in no time.

Right now I was standing in the doorway of a warehouse having taken shelter from the pouring rain that had soaked me through. It was dark out so none knew I was here, well I say that but only one person would and was most likely on his way so I couldn't stay here much longer.

"You look cold"

Came a voice from behind me as I spun on the spot in time to see a familiar face emerge from out of the shadows.

"Lex Luthor?" I frowned in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same Miss…?"

"Cullen, Renesmee Cullen"

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Cullen" he smiled, " To answer your question this place only recently became property of the Luthor foundation. I just came to check it out before the construction began."

"Oh" I nodded.

"What about yourself?" Lex asked.

I shuffled awkwardly, "It's complicated."

"How so?"

"Why so interested?" I questioned.

"I'm just curious to know how someone like you wound up all the way out here?" he said, placing his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Someone like me?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"A beautiful young woman" Lex stated.

I instantly heard Joker growl at this and inwardly smirked to myself as his jealous reaction gave me a conniving thought.

 _'Don't you even fucking think about it! He'll be pissed!'_

'So?' I mentally shrugged.

 _'What do you mean so!? Does it not occur to you that we'll be betraying our mate?'_

Rolling my eyes I just ignored this and took a step toward Lex.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked tilting my head slightly to the side, using my ability to glamour him.

"Who wouldn't?" Lex said eyes now glazed over.

'Gotcha'

"I bet you say that to all the girls" I said stalking closer.

"Only the ones that capture my attention"

"Well then this must be my lucky week because not only have I caught the attention of Gotham's most wanted criminal of all I've also managed to bag me a Luthor too" I said.

"Most wanted criminal?"

I did a mock gasp, "Oh did I forget to mention that The Joker has practically labeled me his property and that's why I'm on the run in the first place?"

"The J-Joker?" Lex paled.

"Uh huh" I nodded now standing just inches from him, "The one and only."

"You can't be serious"

"I'm deadly serious Lex" I hissed, "For the passed week The Joker has been hunting me down because he's staked a claim on me that I myself have no say in because even if I refuse Joker will stop at nothing until I surrender to him."

Seeing the bewildered look in his eyes I then cupped Lex's neck with one hand and bit my lip.

"But I'll let you in on a little secret Lex" I said leaning in to whisper in his ear, "I don't want to refuse him. Truth is he really does turn me on."

 _'Annnnd she finally admits it!'_

"However they say that jealously brings out the worst in a man. Well let's see how far I can push him."

'Enjoy the show Mr. J' I thought.

 _'Please no. No. No. NOOOOOOO!'_

I then leaned back to plant my lips on Lex's, imagining it was the Joker I was kissing and not him. Lex just seemed to freeze in surprise and was unresponsive for a minute until he seemed to catch on to what was happening and begun deepening the kiss as I felt his tongue enter my mouth.

 _'BLECH! Oh god he tastes disgusting. Put him down for god sake we don't know where he's been'_

"Mmm" Lex moaned.

 _'I think I'm gonna cry'_

I gripped his neck with both hands as his held my waist. I could feel Joker's fury in my head but instead of him yelling or screaming at me, all was silent which told me I'd definitely crossed a line and was most likely gonna pay for it. Suddenly though I felt Lex shove me away causing me stumble back in surprise.

"Wait, what are you doing?" he asked, panting.

"What? Don't you want me Lex?" I pouted.

"You said you belonged to The Joker"

"Maybe but I don't see him here right now, do you?" I said glancing from left to right.

"Are you crazy?! Your gonna get me killed!" Lex snapped.

"1. Don't ever speak to me in that tone of manner again, got it? And 2. It's called having a bit of fun or have you never heard of that term before Mr. Luthor?" I seethed.

 _'Preach'_

"Provoking a raving psychopath is your idea of fun?" he asked as if I was insane.

"Oh quit being so melodramatic Lex, I'm the one he's after not you" I said rolling my eyes becoming irritated with him.

Just then I heard what sounded like an engine close in as Lex and I turned our gaze to the front of the warehouse where we saw a car pull in followed by a van.

'Oh. Crap' I thought, knowing exactly who it was.

 _'You. Have. Screwed us'_

I watched as the driver side of the car opened and out popped a man with brown hair and a beard who then walked round to the other side and held open the back right side door.

Gulp

One foot out

Two feet out

White sneakers, black slacks and a purple leather coat. As soon as his face emerged his eyes were immediately on me as I took in the frenzied expression and heard him growl.

 _'Please make that sound again'_

Beside me Lex was as stiff as a plank of wood as Joker approached us with a sudden grin on his face whilst glancing between Lex and I.

"What do we have here?" he asked.

"Mr. Joker Sir, I can explain..."

BANG! BANG!

"AAAAAAAH! AH! GRRRR!" Lex screamed dropping to the floor in agony.

 _'Ouch. That had to hurt'_

Joker had whipped out a gun and shot at both Lex's knee caps.

"I tell you when to talk" said Joker, not batting an eye.

'That's what you get for trying to be a suck up' I thought.

I took a step back and attempted to run but was stopped when Joker blurred in front of me, blocking my escape.

"Going somewhere Sweetthang?" he cooed.

"The thought had crossed my mind" I said.

"Tut tut. You've been a very very naughty girl Reny. First you run away from me and then you lock lips with another" he gritted his teeth at that last part and within seconds his hand was around my throat causing me to yelp. "It's time for your punishment."

SMASH!

Before Joker could do anything one of the glass windows above shattered to pieces and wouldn't you know it in dropped the hero himself, Batman.

 _'You have got to be kidding me. Really Bats? Talk about a dramatic entrance'_

I was so caught up in the distraction that just then I yelped as Joker unexpectedly hoist me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and blurred us to the car, shoving me in the back seat before joining me as the bearded dude from earlier got in the drivers side and quickly drove us away from the scene just as the echo of gun shots filled my ears.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see" Joker smirked.

That didn't sound good.

"Let me out. Let me out, now!" I shouted.

I tried to yank the door open but to my rotten luck found it was locked.

"So edgy, you should really learn to relax" he commented.

"In your company? I think… Ah!" I cried feeling Joker fist my hair, seizing me to him.

"What was that Reny?" he coyly asked producing an evil grin, "I didn't hear you."

"Let go of me you bastard!" I hissed, gritting my teeth in his face.

He cupped his other hand around my neck and leaned in to brush the tip of our noses together.

"Never" he uttered, huskily.

Joker swooped in and crushed his lips to mine causing me to lose my breath as I pushed him off only for the fucker to yank me back in place, determined to have his own way.

"Mmmm" he moaned, pushing his tongue passed my lips.

I tried tried and tried again to shove him away and resist all urges that were tarring through my body at this moment in time, but I was literally too tired to fight. The kiss itself was somewhat angry, which told me I was gonna be bruising by tomorrow.

' _Yes, god yes. That's it baby. Touch me'_

That was the last thing I heard before my mind just seemed to slip elsewhere and the next thing I knew I was kissing Joker back with just as much urgency, entwining our tongues together in the dance of raw undeniable passion. I took his right hand from my neck and placed it over my left breast, moaning as I felt him squeeze.

"Do you want me Mr. J?" I asked, panting as I pulled back from the kiss.

Seeing Joker's eyes black from lust caused my whole body to shiver in anticipation.

"There you are" he smirked and cackled, "That's Daddy's girl."

Climbing in his lap I skimmed my lips along Joker's neck and took a moment to indulge in his fucking magnificent scent that I could easily get drunk on for the rest of forever.

"I'm hungry" I muttered against his skin.

I then began planting open mouthed kisses on his neck, moaning as I ran my hands along his chest.

"Oh yeah, that's more like it" Joker moaned.

I sucked and bit down hard enough to break the skin hoping to give him a hickey or something, however growled when the taste of Joker's blood touched my tongue. Unable to help myself I sank my teeth in further causing my mate to groan as I feasted on his essence.

So good so fucking delicious, need more. It's all mine. Hungry. Starving. Need it. Crave it. Want it.

Now!

"Mmmph!" I yelped into his neck.

Without warning Mr. J had latched his teeth into my jugular and proceeded to drink from me, wrapping his arm around my waist to keep me in place.

It all seemed to be going well until after a minute or two when it suddenly came to my attention that Joker was taking a little too much from me, to the point I begun to feel light headed.

"Mr. J? Stop" I said retracting myself from his neck, however he didn't do the same. "S-stop."

But still though he didn't and my pleas fell on deaf ears as he continued to suck a violent amount of blood from my system.

"J… Gah! Stop p-please"

Without breaking away from me Joker then twisted us round so I was now pinned beneath him on the car seats as I continued in vain to put up a fight.

 _ **'Now I'll show you just what happens when you disobey me'**_

He growled in my head.

'You said weren't gonna kill me' I mentally responded.

 _ **'And I won't, but that doesn't mean that I can't punish you"**_

'What are you gonna do? Drain me to the point of death?' I challenged hearing him cackle.

' _ **Close. I'm gonna drain ya to the point that your so weak you'll have to feed, and not on animals either'**_

'I won't drink from a human you bastard! I'm not a killer. I won't be!'

' _ **By the time the thirst kicks in non of that will matter to you because all you'll want is blood'**_

'You can't do this. You can't!'

' _ **I can and I am'**_

'No, please don't…'

 _ **'Shh baby, Daddy's gonna take special care of you from now on'**_

"No" I whimpered out loud.

Joker then prised himself away from my neck enough to look at me with eyes clouded from hunger and lips smeared with my blood.

"Yes" he purred and grinned before moving back in for more.

I wasn't sure how I was gonna do it but some way or other I had to maintain my thirst, for my own sake as well as the good people of Gotham.

If not this city would have a ripper on they're hands.

And a ripper led to chaos.

And chaos led to… a blood bath.

 **Author's Note: What do we think? Can Renesmee fight the thirst or will she give in?**

 **Leave your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Renesmee's POV

 _Damn it. Damn it. And damn it again. I can't freaking believe I'd managed to fall unconscious, again. Now I was stuck once more in this stupid fantasy world of Joker's, except this time the scenery was entirely different._

 _Surprisingly I was riding a motorbike on a highway in the middle of the night dodging home coming traffic the faster I went, though wasn't entirely sure of where this was leading to or where Joker came into it._

 _Just then however I heard the screeching of tires and risked a glance over my shoulder to see a purple Lamborghini racing directly toward me, and I could only but guess who was behind the wheel._

 _"Ha! Ha! Ha!"_

 _Gritting my teeth at the sound of his laugh I face forward again and pushed the bike to go faster as I zoomed passed a truck with Joker hot on my tail. I then squeezed between two cars, one of which that beeped me as I barely missed it but chose not to acknowledge them. Seeing as none of this was even real anyway._

 _Then again, taking that point into perspective I realized that like reality there was no place I could hide from Joker in this dream state and I certainly wouldn't be able to out run him. When it came down to it he had me completely in a box. No matter what I said or did he would never let me go._

 _However, if there was one thing I knew about dreams it's that I had my own self control. I had the ability to wake up, it was just a matter of will power._

 _I then looked to my left to see that Joker had caught up with a smug grin on his face as he blew me a kiss. That's when an idea sprang to mind as I raced a good distance ahead of him before skidding round doing a 'u' turn and charged full speed ahead._

 _'Let's see how he likes this' I thought to myself, connivingly._

 _I could hear Joker growling in my head._

 _ **'That's it. Come to Daddy' he mentally dared.**_

 _'You want it? You got it' I hissed in reply._

 _I pushed the bike to its limit doing 180 miles per hour, so when the headlights on Joker's car lined up blinding my vision I continued to assure myself that this wasn't real as I awaited the impact in..._

 _5_

 _'I can do this'_

 _4_

 _'It'll be okay'_

 _3_

 _'Don't show any weakness'_

 _2_

 _"HAAAA! HA! HA! HA!"_

 _1_

 _I squeezed my eyes shut for the big finale, and then..._

 _...Nothing._

 _Huh?_

 _Where was the crash?_

 _I opened my eyes again and was baffled to find that I was laid out on the cold concrete road and as I sat up I noticed there were no vehicles or Joker in sight, just me._

 _What the hell had just happened?_

 _I'd just been seconds from colliding with a car and now I was...that's when it occurred to me._

 _'You jackass' I inwardly cursed, palming my forehead._

Of course, it was obvious what had happened. Joker must have saw right through my plan and twisted things round so that I wouldn't wake up, well anytime soon anyway.

 _Damn it! I had to get out of here, this shit is crazy._

 _Just then my ears perked up at the startling sound of a child's laughter, and as I narrowed round to look over my shoulder, I got one hell of a surprise._

 _Standing a few feet away was the Joker with an 11 year old me. They were laughing together. She was wearing a red and black thin strapped checkered dress that fell just a little over the knees, red and black tights, retro fingerless gloves, leather black ankle boots and on her face she wore a black domino mask. She looked like a dolled up clown, and I had to admit it looked pretty…cute._

 _"Isn't she just silly?" Joker said to my younger self._

 _"So silly" she chuckled at me, "Yet funny."_

 _"Mmm" mewed Joker in agreement._

 _"What are you doing?" I asked him getting up off the ground._

 _"What am I...doiiing?" he said tilting his head, playing the innocent._

"Yes. What are you doing? What is this?" I hissed gesturing to my infant self who then rolled her eyes at me, pathetically as Joker examined her with his eyes. "Hmm, I would saaay… A teenybopper?" he said being down right sarcastic.

 _I huffed, "You know what I mean."_

" _I'm you, idiot" little Ren spat. "I'm the girl you shunned away. The rebel that Daddykins doesn't want out of her cage."_

 _I shook my head at this and turned my attention back to the Joker._

 _"What is this about? What are you trying to prove?" I asked him._

 _"Prove?" Joker cracked up laughing as if I'd just told the most hilarious joke. "I don't have to prove anything Baby. This. Is. Aaall you" he said gesturing to little Ren._

 _"No, it's not. I don't know what that thing is but SHE is not me!" I half yelled pointing at her._

 _"Thing?" spat little Ren raising an eyebrow, "Really? Is that how it is? You think your better than me? Cause if so your even more deluded than I thought to be possible."_

 _I shook my head at her and looked back at Joker in a rage._

 _'Let me out of here, right now" I gritted._

 _"Hmmm...nope" Joker grinned, pretending to look as though he were thinking about it. "You're not going anywhere. At least not until_ _I_ _will it so."_

 _"What do you want?" I asked him._

 _"To cure you" he said._

 _I frowned at this, "Cure me of what?"_

 _Almost immediately I developed an overwhelming sense of dred as Joker begun to prey forward and could only but imagine what he was gonna do or say next as he stopped just inches before me._

 _"Of you" he uttered._

 _Before I even had time to take in his words, from out the blue Joker had yanked me to him so my back was pressed to his chest with my arms in capacity so I was unable to escape._

 _"Let go of me!" I hissed, thrashing in his hold._

 _Joker then spun us round so I was facing little Ren who had a look on her face that nerved me, completely. It was as if that she knew something I didn't. However, that was nothing compared to what happened next._

 _One minute she was an infant...and suddenly within the flick of a wrist I watched in witness as she morphed into the me as I am right now._

 _"This is gonna be fun" she chuckled._

 _I gulped not knowing what to expect._

Feeling my eyelids flutter open I blinked a few times as I slowly came to. The first thing that came to my attention was how light headed I felt, my body was almost too tired to move. Speaking of, I quickly became aware of the fact I really couldn't move. Neither my arms or legs would budge, and it soon became clear as to why that was.

As I focused my vision I looked down to see that I was laid down on some sort of metal table in the middle of a bright white room with my arms and legs strapped down, tight.

'What the hell?' I thought in confusion.

Where was I? What was going on? And more to the point where was Joker?

"Mmph" I moaned trying to pull at my restraints.

That's when the doors to the room burst open, and who should come striding through them but Mr. Happy himself.

"Well hello there sleeping beauty. Did you enjoy your nap?" Joker chuckled. He was dressed only in black slacks.

"What's going on?" I rasped, "What are you doing to me?"

"I think you mean...what am I 'going' to do to you" Joker corrected me.

He stalked closer to rest one hand flat on the table whilst the other traced my cheekbone.

"If your gonna rape me just get it over with, but don't expect me to scream" I snarled.

Joker chuckled at this. "So dramatic Reny. I ain't gonna rape ya. But believe me when I say this, Baby..." he leaned in so were nose to nose "By the time I'm finished I'll have you begging for release. All you'll want is me. I'll have this entire place echo with the sound of your screams as you call out my name, repeatedly."

I tried so hard not to show signs of the effect his words had over me, but sadly my body was against me as I felt my panties dampen. I saw Joker's nose flare up as he inhaled deeply before producing a smirk not seconds after.

"Having some trouble there, Sweetthang?"

"Fuck you" I gritted.

"All in good time. But first..." he pulls back "Let's have some fun."

And on that note the doors burst open and in dropped a blooded and beaten Lex Luthor followed by the bearded dude from before who I guess had just literally thrown Lex into the room.

"How's it going there, Lexi? Ooo you don't look so good. Rough night?" Joker mocked going to stand over him.

"You would know you son of a bi..." Lex was suddenly shut up when Joker kicked him hard in the face.

"So impolite, and just when I thought that we were becoming friends."

Seeing the blood pouring from Lex's now broken nose caused me to lick my lips as felt the thirst hit me like a fucking bulldozer.

'Shit! No Renesmee, fight it. Look away. Look away, now!' I inwardly yelled at myself.

 _'Mmm, yummy blood. Need it. So hungry. Just one taste, that's all it takes.'_

'No! I'll kill him'

 _'So? He's a nobody anyway. A pathetic waste of life. He deserves this, so just give in already.'_

I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut, willing her to shut up.

 _'You wish, chicken shit. Is it any wonder why you're so weak? I mean seriously, look at you. Choosing a stranger over your own instincts? Sad, very very sad.'_

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up" I hissed clenching my fists.

I pulled at my restraints, desperately wanting to snap them away so I could get the hell out of here before I did something I'd come to regret.

' **Thirsty Baby?'**

I growled at the fucker for poking fun of my current state.

"Don't" I say out loud.

Joker then advanced back toward me and released me from my restraints. I rolled over and sat up just as I felt him take me by the upper arm and maneuver me toward Lex.

"No" I protested, seeing right through his plan.

I tried wrenching myself out of his grip, only for Joker to grab a fist full of my hair causing me to squeak as he thrust me to my knees.

"It's dinner time, Reny"

I shook my head, frantically. Persistent on holding my breath for as long as possible.

"Mm mm"

"Oh come ooon, Peaches" Joker cooed in my ear. "Just think of it like this, I was gonna kill him anyway. So, either you do it, or I will."

I closed my eyes feeling a tear roll down my cheek knowing that he had me backed into a corner. Basically, my options were to either give Lex mercy by draining away his life force myself. Or step aside and allow Joker to take it, savagely. Either way the guilt was gonna be on my conscience.

As I felt Joker pull once again on my hair I made the huge mistake of drawing in a breath, and that's when I smelt it. The oh so intoxicating aroma that as I opened my eyes was on the tip of my tongue.

 _'Oooh, yeah'_

As I spied Lex trying to move away I sensed my inner beast roar to life. Within seconds my hand had thrust out to seize the collar of his shirt, to which Joker then released me so I could force Lex back over and pin him down with both hands.

"Get off me" Lex struggled, "Crazy bitch!"

It only infuriates me more as I grabbed his neck and thrust it to the side, digging my nails into the skin.

"Shut up" I hiss.

I bend forwards till his pulse was within my sights.

'No, fight it! This isn't you!'

 _'Yes, it is'_

'Please, I can't'

 _'Yes._ _ **Y**_ _ **ou**_ _._ _Can'_ both my beast and Joker taunted.

I snarled feeling my body tremble over its desire to feed, to drain this sorry excuse of a carcass for every drop of blood he could provide.

 _'Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it.'_

Could I? Should I?

 _'Come on, they're not here to judge us now. This is what we've always wanted, it's what we were born to do.'_

Was it? Was it truly?

 _'Yes, it's in our nature. We go where we want. We say want we want. And we take what we want.'_

As if a switch suddenly flicked in my head I ended up losing the battle and plummeted my fangs into Lex's neck. And as I begun to dilute his essence a thrill came over me again like the first time round when I'd fed from Joker, except this was in no way intimate

"G-gah... What are you doing? S-stop..." Lex pleaded.

A growl rumbled from my chest as I dug my teeth further into his flesh, applying pressure to the grip I had on my prey's neck as he continued to fight for freedom. Little did he know, he didn't stand a chance.

'Who's the bitch now, Luthor?' I thought to myself, indulging in his pain.

 _'That's it. Take it all. Bleed the fucker dry. He deserves to it. A Mundane like him has no place in this world, especially one so infuriatingly candy assed it almost makes us wanna commit suicide.'_

I was so lost in my hunger that I barely heard Joker tell the other guy to leave the room.

SNAP!

Without warning, I felt Lex's body go limp. Hauling myself back I gazed down at the now pale faced mother fuck beneath me. His eyes were glazed over and held no life in them, what's so ever. It was only when I eased off my hold that I realized, I'd broken his neck.

 _'Well shit, we killed him. We fucking killed him! Woo hoo! Yes! Go Reny, it's your birthday. We're gonna party like it's your birthday'_

Glancing between my shaking hands and the blooded corpse I felt my breathing pick up and scrambled backwards on my hands and knees till my back met something hard. I looked up and saw it was Joker. He was leering down at me, appearing satisfied.

"Well now, that was quite the performance" he cackled.

I sat there unable to move, crying silent tears as the sickening reality crashed down around me. I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, had killed an innocent bystander. I had brought shame to myself and my family. Nothing I could say or do could ever fix this.

I was a murderer

 **Author's Note: So Renesmee has claimed her first victim, gasp. What will she do now?**

 **Leave your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BPOV

It had been an entire week since my baby had gone on the run and it was safe to say that at this point, I was close to losing my shit.

It didn't help matters that Alice had somehow managed to lose trace of Renesmee's future. We think it has something to do with The Joker and this magic link he had over my daughter. He must be abusing it in some way to keep us from finding her, it was the only reasonable explanation.

I hadn't spoken a word to Edward since the whole confrontation because to be completely honest, I had nothing left to say to him. Our marriage had been falling apart for some time now. Since we never talked anymore. Our sex life wasn't as fulfilling. And most importantly of all, I couldn't trust him anymore. At first I thought it was me, that I was being a terrible wife. But after that eye opener the other day I now know different. Edward was the villain in this marriage, he'd not only deceived me but his family too.

Out of all this it was it was poor Marcus I felt most sorry for. He'd lost everything. His mate. His son. And according to Carlisle he's still oblivious to the fact that his own Brother murdered Didyme. A part of me felt sorry for Joker…or should I say, Jack. Jack Vladimir Volturi. That was his legal name back before he became known as, The Joker. I had to wonder though why Ja… I mean Joker hadn't told his Father the truth about that. Was he under threat? It could explain why he allowed his family to believe he was dead. Either that or he just didn't care.

I'd just done a batch of laundry whilst trying like hell to calm my nerves, which didn't seem to be working. The rest of the family had gone out about an hour ago to do another sweep around Gotham. Meanwhile I was stuck in the house waiting for Peter and Charlotte to arrive. They'd learned what had happened (via Peter's power) and wanted to help. Apparently, they'd dealt with the Joker once before and were somewhat allies with the man. How that was I had no idea.

Just then a knock at the front door snapped me out of my thoughts. Glancing at the clock on the wall I knew it couldn't possibly be Peter or Charlotte yet because it was way too early. Placing the basket of laundry on the dining room table I went to answer the door and to my surprise it ended up being, Harley.

"Hi" she says.

"Harley, hey. What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I just came to see if Renesmee's alright. I've been trying to call her all week but, her phone said it was disconnected. Is she around at all?"

Oh boy.

"You better come in" I sigh and move aside.

Once she crosses the threshold I shut the door and gesture her into the living room.

"Bella?"

"Harley, Renesmee's not here" I tell her.

She looked at me confused. "You mean like she's gone out or something?"

"I wish" I say shaking my head. "No, what I mean is, she's gone. As in…she's missing."

"What?" Harley gasped.

"After the bank robbery, The Joker came looking for her and…stuff happened and she took off. We haven't seen or heard anything from her since" I said slumping my shoulders in sorrow at the thought of my daughter out there all alone and most likely scared.

"Did you call the police?" Harley asks inching toward me.

"Police?" I scoff at the irony. "What could they do? They couldn't even keep Joker behind bars and now look what's happened. My d…sister has gone AWOL because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Did he…? The Joker, did he…hurt her?" she hesitates in anxiety.

I knew what she was trying to get at.

"No, he didn't do anything like that" I assure her watching as she blew out a breath she'd been holding. "I just wish I knew what to do" I said feeling myself become more frustrated by the minute. "Renesmee's out there somewhere and not one of us is capable of finding a clue that will lead us to her."

"Don't beat yourself up. This isn't your fault" Harley tries to convince me.

"Doesn't feel that way" I say shaking my head as I start pacing around. "I was supposed to protect her, Harley. 'We' her family were supposed to protect her and we failed to do that. What does that say about us? About me?"

"That you did the best you could. And I'm sure wherever Renesmee is right now that she knows that too. She knows that you love her and would do anything to keep her safe" Harley softly says.

"If anything happens to her…" I cut myself off getting choked up. I was about to lose it.

"Nothing is gonna happen to her" Harley once again does her best to bring me some assurance, however I just wasn't listening. Just then though my pacing was brought to a halt when I felt her hand on my arm and looked up to face her. "Bella, she's gonna be okay. Renesmee is strong and fearless in ways that I wish I was. I promise you that no matter what it takes, we will find her" to my shock she moves her other hand to cup my cheek. "Trust me. Okay?"

'Wow, she has real nice soft hands' I suddenly caught myself thinking. Where the fuck did that come from?!

"Okay" I nod.

There was a sudden shift in the air as a silence dropped between us and the we just stood staring at each other. It didn't fail to come to my attention that Harley's heart rhythm had picked up a notch, and I wondered why that was. From the look on her face she seemed to be having some sort of inner battle with herself.

"Harley? What's wrong?" I ask her out of concern.

"Bella, there's...there's something that I really need to tell you" she says as I felt her thumb stroke my cheek.

Why was she doing that? And why did it feel so good?

"What is it?"

I watched as her mouth fell open and closed a few times, making her look like a fish.

"Harley, whatever it is you can tell m-mph... "

Just then I found myself being cut off by Harley's lips that had crashed into my own, shocking the shit out of me. She was kissing me! Harley Quinn was kissing me! And she was a fucking great kisser at that. After a few seconds, she'd pulled away to look at me, as if waiting for a reaction.

"I... I'm in love with you" she whispers blowing out a shaky breath.

I honestly and truly did not know what to say at this point. What could I say? I had not only just been kissed by my daughter's friend who now claimed to be in love with me, but I found myself surprisingly calm about it. It felt like this was the first time I was seeing her. And she was beautiful. So beautiful. Wait, what?! Did I just think that?

"Harley I... I can't. I'm married" I stutter, recovering from that kiss.

"But you're not happy" she says shaking her head at me.

I frown, "Excuse me?"

"Edward doesn't make you happy, Bella. I've watched the two of you. He doesn't make you smile or laugh or even hold you like a lover should" Harley then caresses my face and smiles "But I can. I can give you everything he can't" she says.

I'm lost for words. If someone had told me last week that my daughters best friend was in love with me I would have laughed in their face and told them to piss off. However, this was no joke. This was real and it was happening, right now.

"I think you should leave" I tell her as I gently took her hands from my face and brought them down to her sides.

"Bella, please" Harley pleads going to move in for another kiss, only I ducked out the way before she got the chance and moved over to the doorway.

"You've gone too far Harley. You need to go, right now" I repeat in a more stricter tone of voice.

Defeated she nods and goes to leave but suddenly stops and turns back round to face me.

"Just answer me one thing honestly, and then I'll go" she says and I hesitate for a minute before nodding to her request. "Is your rejection of me based around the fact that your married? Or is it because you're afraid to admit to yourself that he'll never be enough?"

Okay, I probably should have seen that one coming.

"The first" was all I could say.

Harley once again shook her head at me. "You're a terrible liar."

"You asked me to be honest with you Harley, and I am. Edward and I…we may be going through a rough patch at the minute but that doesn't mean it's over between us. I love him. I can't just throw it all away because you say you have feelings for me. It doesn't work that way" at this point I'm practically forcing out any kind of lie I can think of just to get her to leave.

"You can do anything you want, Bella. A ring on your finger means nothing if you feel nothing" Harley argues with tears now in her eyes. I'm not entirely sure why but seeing this pained me in a way that I just wanted to reach out and hold her and make everything better.

"You have exactly ten seconds to get out of here before I do something I'll regret" I say gritting my teeth at her.

'Please Harley, I don't want to hurt you' I inwardly pleaded.

"And what exactly will you do? Huh?" Harley presses on moving in close again. "Shall I tell you?" she says coming to a stop so her face was just inches from mine. "Nothing. You're not gonna do anything, and you know why?" I squeezed my eyes shut for a second as she ran a hand over my hip. "It's because you don't really want me to leave. You're so busy worrying about how Edward would feel that you're missing what's right in front of you. Bella, please, you and me, it can work. It will work. Just give me the chance, the opportunity to show you that there is nothing to be afraid of. Let me love you, touch you, kiss you and worship you like the goddess you are" Harley literally begs of me.

It wasn't often that someone could bedazzle me, but Harley seemed to have a nag for it today. The amount of times I'd heard Edward say he loves me and how fuzzy it made me feel was nothing compared to how I felt when it was coming from Harley's lips. I don't know how to explain it exactly, but all I could think was that I was in big trouble.

"Harley, I... I need time to think about this" I gasped trying my best to ignore the feeling of her hand now groping over my ass.

"Of course" she whispers inching her face closer to mine.

"Which means you need to go" my adams apple bobs as our noses brushed.

"Okay" she nods and slowly runs her other hand up my chest almost causing me to purr like a cat.

"So then, go on. G-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Just then from out of nowhere came a thundering yell that caused both Harley and I to jump apart. And that's when I saw Alice standing in the living room threshold with a livid expression on her face.

'Fuck my life' I thought to myself feeling my nerves get the better of me.

"Alice…" I stutter shaking my head. "This isn't what it looks like, I swear" I said gesturing between myself and Harley who just scoffs at this and throws me a look that said, 'are you serious?'.

"Didn't look that way to me. How could you do this to Edward, Bella? After Everything the two of you have been through. Really? You choose to cheat on him with this…floozie!" Alice screeched spitting the last part out at Harley in disgust.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A FLOOZIE YOU PIXIE BITCH?!" Harley exploded looking about ready to kick Alice's ass, however I held her back knowing full well it wouldn't be a good outcome. "BETTER YET WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO CALL OUT BELLA FOR ANYTHING WHEN EDWARD IS THE ONE WHO'S BEEN NEGLECTING HER. CORRECT ME IF I'M WRONG BUT A GOOD HUSBAND USUALLY SHOWERS HIS WIFE WITH LOVE AND RESPECT, WHICH IS MORE THAN I CAN SAY THAT FUCKWARD HAS DONE FOR BELLA. OR HAVE YOU BEEN TOO FAR UP YOUR OWN ASS TO EVEN NOTICE?!"

Well…shit. I never thought I'd be grateful to anyone for knocking Alice down a peg, but I'd make an exception for Harley. Don't get me wrong I loved my insane sister in-law to death, but that didn't stop me from being hurt by the fact that she could just judge me like that. I mean out of everyone in the family Alice was the one person who could see what problems Edward and I were having through her visions, especially now. So it made no sense how she could possibly stand there and make me out to be the bad guy when the fault laid entirely on Edwards shoulders.

"Who the fuck was talking to you, bitch? You don't know a goddamn thing about my brother, or anything to do with this family for that matter. So why don't you just take your skanky ass out of my house before I…"

"Before. You. What?! Hmm? What will you do? Amaze me."

You just had to say that, didn't you Harley?

"Do not push me" Alice hissed.

"Guys, please. Let's take this down a notch before somebody gets hurt" I plea with them.

"Yeah. Her," Harley spat staring daggers at Alice. That's when I grabbed her arms to turn her to face me.

"Harley, just go okay? Alice and I... we need to talk" I tell her which immediately causes Harley to shake her head.

"No way, I'm not leaving you to this crazy bitch. You can get mad at me all you want, I don't care, but I'm staying with you" she says being an unyielding pain in the ass.

"Goddamn it Harley! This isn't a game. I don't wanna see you get hurt. So I'm asking you nicely. Please, just go" my voice became soft toward the end as the two of us fell into an intense staring match. I'm unsure of how much time passed before I finally seem to get through to Harley.

"Fine, I'll leave. But just think about what I said Bella. Because you do deserve alot better than what you settle for," she says with such passion that I almost don't let go of her.

What is this woman doing to me?

Dropping my hold on her I watch as Harley goes to brush passed Alice, only she stops for a minute and I become nervous.

'Pleeeeease don't do anything stupid Harley' I think to myself.

"You've won this round," Harley seethes and suddenly points a finger in Alice's face. "But I'm warning you. If you so much as put a scratch on her… I promise that I will rain down on you like the holy ghost."

I inwardly groan at the fact that I was getting a kick out of seeing her threaten Alice like that. Maybe it was because she'd stuck up for me again and I was somewhat grateful. I don't know. I think I'm beginning to lose it.

Harley then throws one last look at me before turning and leaving the house. No sooner did I hear her car door go I found myself being thrown into a wall by a pissed off Alice.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" I screamed at her brushing off the dust and that had come from the dent that was now in the wall.

'Esme's gonna be pissed'

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DIDN'T DESERVE IT. AFTER ALL THIS FAMILY HAS DONE FOR YOU. WE LAID OUR LIVES DOWN ON THE LINE FOR YOU BELLA, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US? THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY MY BROTHER BY JUMPING INTO BED WITH THE NEXT WHORE WHO COME'S ALONG AND BATS HER EYES AT YOU? IT'S DISGUSTING!"

That was enough. Now she'd truly gone too far. Not giving myself a minute to calm down I quickly jumped to my feet and launched myself forward to swing my foot into her face, which causes Alice to stumble backwards. I then grabbed her neck and head butted her hard enough to form cracks before then slamming her down into the glass coffee table that shattered to pieces.

'Sorry Esme'

"IF YOU WEREN'T QUICK TO JUDGE ME YOU'D REALIZE THAT I NEVER HAD ANY INTENT IN SLEEPING WITH HARLEY. YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED IN YOUR FUCKING VISIONS ALICE. SHE CAME ON TO ME, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND. AND AS FOR EDWARD, DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED. YOU KNOW MY MARRIAGE HAS LONG SINCE SUNK. HE AND I ARE OVER. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" I yell waiting on her next attack as she gets up.

"So that's it? You're not even gonna try to patch things up? Your just gonna throw it all away so you can run off into the sunset with your little bitch?" Alice growls.

"HE KILLED MARCUS'S WIFE, ALICE! HE MURDERED AN INNOCENT WOMAN IN COLD BLOOD. HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO DROP THAT? IF HE'D JUST TOLD ARO TO GO FUCK HIMSELF NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING RIGHT NOW. RENESMEE IS OUT THERE RUNNING FOR HER LIFE AS WE SPEAK BECAUSE HER FATHER WAS TOO MUCH OF A GUTLESS COWARD TO FACE UP TO HIS FAULTS. IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY BABY GIRL…I GUARANTEE THAT DIVORCE WILL BE THE LEAST OF HIS WORRIES!"

"Divorce?" came several new voices as I looked over my shoulder to see the rest of the family standing where Alice had been stood a few minutes ago with jaw-dropped expressions glued to their faces.

"Um…" was all I could say.

"What on earth is going on here?" Esme asks us whilst glancing round looking horrified at the sight of her nearly destroyed lounge.

"Both of you explain yourselves, right now" Carlisle demands.

"Why don't you ask her" I said pointing to Alice. "I'm sure she'll be more than happy to tell you."

I go to leave only to have Edward grab my wrist. There was a time I used to bask at the feel of his touch. Only now it makes my skin crawl.

"Bella…"

"Don't!" I snap cutting him off as I snatch my wrist back and flash upstairs to back my bags. There was no way I could stand to stay here another minute. I would go to a hotel and search for Renesmee by myself. Fuck Edward and fuck Alice too. I didn't need them. The only thing I need is my daughter. She's all that matters to me now.

"Bella please, don't leave" Edward pleads having just appeared in our room.

"It's too late, Edward" I said not bothering to glance in his direction.

"We can work through this love. I know it's not exactly been easy for us lately," I scoff at this, "But that doesn't mean that things should end this way. I know what happened with Harley, and I forgive you."

Hold up! What?

"You forgive me?" I ask turning around to face him. "Forgive me for what exactly?"

"For kissing her of course. You had a moment of weakness, we all do at some point. But I know you would never have bed that jezebel. That's not who you are. My Bella would never do such a thing" Edward says coming to stand in front of me. He reaches out to touch my cheek, but I was quicker. I caught his wrist and squeezed it. Very. Very. Tightly.

"Ah! Bella stop" he winces, but I didn't ease up nor did I let go. It was time to show him just what this crazy bitch was capable of. "Bella, remember you're a lot stronger than me."

"Exactly" I smirked adding more pressure. "Maybe now you'll listen to me."

"Grrrr!" Edward cried trying to use his free hand to pry off my own. But in one quick move I grabbed his other one before then doing a backflip over his head so when I landed I'd torn both arms off. Edward wailed so loud that it was almost pathetic.

"Hmm, you know I may just keep these and give them to The Joker as souvenirs. Who knows, I may just be able to bargain my daughter to safety yet," I grin wickedly stuffing both arms into my bag. I saw Carlisle and Esme enter the room to help Edward, but funnily enough the others didn't follow.

"Why Bella?" Esme asks sorrowfully.

"Really? Did you just ask me that? After everything he's done, suddenly I'm the bad guy?" I said wondering if this family had suddenly developed a case of amnesia or something.

"Bella we need to fix him up, I need his arms back" Carlisle says.

"Errr, no can do. Not unless you prefer me to take his head, which would be totally cool with me" I shrugged hearing the sound of laughter come from downstairs.

"You don't mean that Bella" Esme gasps.

"Don't I? I'm just about sick and tired of this family telling me what I can and can't feel. What's right and what's wrong. My daughter was wise to get away from here. We've been caged like animals for too long. But that stops, right now," I said gathering up my stuff. "Oh, and another thing. The name isn't Bella. It's Izzy, Izzy Swan. Remember that."

"Bella love…"

"IT'S IZZY YOU DICK AND I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING LOVE!" I shout over him and the laughing downstairs becomes louder. "Oh, and for the record. Harley, she's ten times the kisser you'll ever be."

And with that said I flashed downstairs and had just opened the front door when I heard clapping from behind me and saw it was Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

"WOOOO! GO BELLA! KITTEN HAS CLAWS!" Emmett boomed laughing.

"Now how did I know that you of all people would find that amusing" I said playfully rolling my eyes. Emmett just shrugged and winked at me.

"I must admit Bella, I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you. Standing up to my brother like you did showed some serious balls" Rosalie grins.

"Not to mention taring his arms off. Now that, was fucking sweet" Jasper grins.

"Trust me, it's been a long time coming" I smirked at them. That's when Alice came storming over to us.

"You ungrateful little bitch! How the hell could you do this to my brother? What the fuck is the matter with you? Have you completely lost your mind you selfish whor-"

"SHUT UP WOMAN!"

Just then Rosalie, Emmett and I stood stunned as we watched as Jasper suddenly whipped round and back handed his wife across the face. 'Fuck' I thought to myself. The crack was that loud I'm willing to bet it could have been heard from miles away. It came as a shock to me because I'd never seen this side of Jasper before. And from the looks of it, neither had Alice.

"J-Jasper…" she whimpered sounding childlike. She holds her cheek with one hand seeming on the verge of tears.

"DON'T! DON'T EVEN TRY TO PULL THAT SHIT WITH ME YOU BACK STABBING LITTLE BITCH. IF I EVER SO MUCH AS HEAR YOU UTTER THE WORD 'WHORE' AT BELLA AGAIN I WILL TARE YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF. YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Alice nods in fright but Jasper having none of it roughly grabs her by the shoulders.

"I DIDN'T HEAR YOU! I SAID DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"Yes, I understand"

He then bitterly shoved her away as I raised my eyebrows in astonishment to what I'd just witnessed.

"Well, if that don't put the 'fuck' in 'fuck you' then nothing will" I said as the four of us laughed at the now shamed Alice.

"I know who I wanna fuck right now" Rosalie says in a coy manner.

At first I thought she meant Emmett, but then saw that her gaze was on Jasper who's own eyes had darkened from what looked to be hunger.

What the fu-

"Me too" Emmett smirks.

Wait a minute.

"Hell, I'm up for the ride" Jasper says.

Were they…?

"Well then consider yourself a divorced man. Cause as of right now, your ours" Rosalie grins as she and Emmett move to Jaspers side. Their hands all over him as if marking their territory.

And that's when it became clear that Emmett and Rose had just claimed their third mate in Jasper, and he in them.

Well shit, things just got a whole lot more interesting around here.

 **Author's Note: Phew, that was a lot in one chapter. So Bella has given Edward the boot. Think she will open her heart to Harley now? Well we have a long way to go yet, so stay tuned.**

 **P.s so sorry for the late update guys. Had myself an accident and been in hospital since. However, I'm back and I will be getting my story's up to date, so please bear with me. Thanks.**

 **Leave your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Renesmee's POV

' _Hey. Hey. Hellooooo! Anybody hooome?!'_

I was sat with my head buried in my arms when I hear _her_ voice again.

' _Come oooon. Answer me!'_

I remain quiet feeling her become more pissed off.

' _Ugh. Really? The silent treatment. What are we 5?'_

She continued her rant while I closed my eyes, willing her to go away.

' _Fine. You know what? Screw you. I don't need this shit. Have fun all by yourself.'_

It was practically like she'd walked out of the room when she did that. And all I could think was…'peace at last.'

After the whole ordeal with me killing Mr Luthor I hadn't spoken a word to Joker, or anybody else for that matter. I felt guilty as shit for what I'd done. I was disappointed in myself for not putting up more of a fight against the thirst. Uncle Jasper would be fucking ashamed of me. Lex's death was all my stupid fault. I'd wanted to show Joker that he didn't own me, but it had gotten a poor civilian killed.

After he'd had his men rid of the body Joker had sealed me in his torture room (as he calls it). He'd locked a gold-plated choker around my neck and chained me to the wall like a common dog. I would have taken it off by now, but the bastard was one step ahead of me. It was a fucking shock collar. If I so much as tried to take it off… ZAP! A painful electrical current would shoot straight through my hand making it numb in the after affect. It fucking hurt like hell.

 **'Psst.'**

Wha...

' **Yoo hoo.'**

I lift my head up and glanced over to the door, thinking maybe someone had walked in and I didn't hear them. But there was no one there.

 **'Heeey! Can you hear me?!'**

That's when I realized that the voice was coming from my head.

'Hello?' I mentally call.

' **Yaaay! There you are! Finally. I thought I was never gonna get through.'**

I shook my head in confusion.

'Sorry but…who are you?'

' **I'm you silly. Well…another part of you anyway.'**

Oh god. Not another one. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

' **My name's MeeMee.'**

'MeeMee? Your names MeeMee?'

 **'Yup.'**

'Seriously?'

 **'Yup.'**

'No lie?'

 **'Nah ah.'**

'Oh… Well okay.'

 **'What?'**

'Nothing it's just...kind of bizarre, is all. It's not a name you hear every day.'

' **Say's you? Reny.'**

'Hey! That wasn't my choice. That name was just given to me. I don't even like it.'

' **Uh huh, sure.'**

'What? It's the truth.'

' **L** **iar** **! L** **iar** **! P** **ants on fire** **!'**

She sang.

'Whatever. So what, do all my split personalities have names?'

' **Not all. It's just the three of us. You me and Nessie.'**

I frown.

'Nessie?'

' **Our other sister.'**

'You mean the Queen of Crazy Town? The one who provoked me into killing a human last night? Her?'

' **Heeey! Nessie isn't crazy**. **Like you and me she's special. Sure she's ruthless, but we each have our specialty's.'**

I chuckle halfheartedly at this.

'Oh yeah? And what's your specialty?'

' **Hmmm… I liiike shiny things.'**

Oh brother.

'Anything else?'

I figured I may just regret asking that.

' **I liiike pretty colors. Ooo! Silver's my favorite. It's so shiny. I like ice cream, the swirly kind. I like singing. I like dressing up. I like kissing. I like kissing a lot. But nobody but Mr J. Ooooh Mr J. Loove me. Loove me. Say that you loove me Mr J.'**

'Geeze. And I thought Nessie was insane. You take the biscuit.'

' **You're mean** **!'**

'I'm mean?'

' **Yeah** **y** **ou. Your always so mean. Your mean to Nessie and your mean to our Puddin.'**

'Puddin? What's Puddin?'

What the hell was she talking about?

 **'It's the nickname I came up with for Mr J. Even Nessie likes it.'**

'Okaaay. But why Puddin?'

 **'Because, he's all kinds of delicious. And we just wanna eat. Him. Up. In more ways than one that is.'**

Aaand I suppose I should have seen that one coming.

'More like chew him up and spit him back out.'

 **'Don't talk about our Puddin like that! He cares about us.'**

I raise a brow at this and scoff.

'Hence the fact that I'm currently chained up like a dog'.

 **'He's trying to help you.'**

'What is it with you guys?! I don't need help. I'm perfectly fine the way I am. What is so hard to get about that?!'

 **'You're in denial. D. E. N. I...'**

'I KNOW HOW TO FUCKING SPELL DENIAL!'

 **'... A. L.'**

I loudly growled and fisted my hair wanting to just tare my own head off so I wouldn't have to listen to these voices anymore.

 **'Hey take it easy! That's my hair too you know. Don't wanna go bald anytime soon, know what I mean?'**

I roll my eyes at her. And just then I saw the door open and in walked Joker.

"Hey there Sweet thang. How's it going?" He asks me with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"If you're asking if I'm still pissed at you, then the answer would be a big fat fucking yes!" I hiss at him.

Joker then stalks forward looking like a hungry lion out to get his prey. Me determined not to let him get to me just held my head high and waited for whatever was about to happen.

"Actually, I wasn't talking to you…Reny." Joker says tilting his head.

Wait what? What did he mean he wasn't talking to me? Who else would he be talking t… And that's when it occurred to me. MeeMee. Of course, he knew she was there. He could hear my thoughts, or our thoughts I should say.

' **Oh my gosh he wants to talk to me!" MeeMee squeals in delight. "HI PUDDIN!'**

I wince and grab my head in my hands.

"Jesus Christ not so loud, you'll give me a fucking migraine." I growl at her.

I hear Joker laugh and look up to see him now standing over me.

"Diggin that name Doll Face."

MeeMee giggles.

' **I knew you'd like it. Nessie said you would.'**

"Okay, could you stop encouraging this." I raise my voice at Joker pointing to my head. "Seriously, it's enough. She isn't real. None of them are. Their just dumb fucking voices. Nothing more!"

' _I am so gonna make you wish you never said that.'_

A cold chill ran down my spine as I heard Nessie's voice come through again and a conniving grin grew on Joker's face.

Oh shit. This was not gonna end well.

' **How could you say that about us? What kind of sister are you?' MeeMee cry's.**

' _Don't worry Memes, I've got this.' Nessie says in a low resentful tone._

In my heart I felt bad that I'd upset them, like they were a true part of me. But then told myself how stupid that sounded and that they weren't real.

' _Not real huh? Just dumb fucking voices are we?! Well we'll just see about that, won't we?'_

I didn't like the way she said that.

'Nessie? Nessie what are you gonna do? Nessie? MeeMee? Guys answer me!' I mentally called out only to receive no response from either of them.

"Aaand…Here. We. Go." Joker cackles kneeling in front of me.

I was so scared at that point that I honestly didn't know what to expect.

'Ness…'

In an instant I felt my whole body begin to tingle like I had a bad case of pins and needles. Then out of nowhere I was blinded by a pinkish blue light before everything vanished out of sight.

MeeMee's POV

As I felt Nessie take Reny away I had to blink a few times as my vision was kinda blurry from coming through. It wasn't easy for different personas to swap and take control of the same body, it took a lot of power to do so. Hence why Nessie and I had waited so long to get the upper hand. With our sister out of the way we were now free to come and go as we please. Just Ness and I until Reny could learn to stop being so selfish.

"Well hey there Doll Face." I hear him purr.

By that time my vision had cleared and there in all his glory was my Puddin.

"Puddin!" I squealed with a great big grin.

Unable to help myself I leapt forward into his lap catching his lips with my own as I wrapped both my arms and legs around him. He immediately responded to the kiss and I moaned as his teeth bit my bottom lip before he literally shoved his tongue down my throat. It was fucking amazing. We battled it out for dominance for a few minutes before I let him win. I couldn't deny my Puddin anything. I wanted him to take control. It was then that I felt him release me from the shackle around my neck before he lifted us both off the ground with me still wrapped around him.

"You've kept me waiting Doll Face. I knew my Baby was in there somewhere." Mr J says as he pulls back from the kiss.

"I'm sorry Puddin. I didn't mean to upset you. Please forgive me." I plead feeling my bottom lip tremble as I never wanted to disappoint my Puddin.

Mr J then tilts his head as if in thought.

"I suppose that there's a way you can make it up to me." He says in a husky voice.

"Anything Puddin, you name it." I pant as his lips brush my neck.

"First, agree to be mine."

I smile and nod at this easy.

"I am Puddin. I'm yours. All three of us are. We belong to you. Just as you belong to us."

That said he tightly fists my hair and pulls me in for a bruising kiss making me moan by how rough he was, and I liked it. He then pulls away again and I pout as he chuckles.

"Good girl." He coos tracing his finger over my swollen bottom lip. "Now for my second request. Tomorrow you're going to go home and retrieve that sexy outfit I sent you. You're gonna be wearing it when I show you off to all of Gotham until they know your name and who your loyal too."

"Done and done Baby." I said getting excited.

"And third. To prove your loyal to me and ONLY me… Your gonna kill your Daddy."

 **Author's Note: DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUN! Well shit, what's MeeMee gonna do now? Will she go through with it? Or will she put her foot down and refuse? Find out next time.**

 **Leave your reviews.**


End file.
